All Challenges
by Leaf of Shining Moss
Summary: Here I will post all writing challenges. This will state all criteria in the chapter(s). I also like doing sad stories, and poems, so expect those! Rated T for possible violence.
1. Sorrow

**MarshmallowClan**

**Challenge: Sorrow**

**Title: Sorrow**

**Words: 512**

**Rated T**

**Poetry/****Tragedy**

**Summery:**

Everything fell around me. Even my faith. When things go good, they just turn bad again.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_I was born_

_My mother died_

_My siblings and father soon after_

_Did you even care?_

_My namesake my friend_

_No one can see me cry_

_In the middle of my night_

_Did you even care?_

_My loneliness perished_

_My mentor saved me_

_Those willows of light_

_Did you even care?_

_The thunder_

_The path_

_No willows with no light_

_Did you even care?_

_I was old enough to be a warrior_

_The night of streams_

_Streams of tears_

_Did you even care?_

_I find a love_

_His heart of a storm_

_It couldn't last_

_Did you even care?_

_He drowned_

_In my stream_

_In my tears_

_Did you even care?_

_I don't believe_

_He wouldn't care_

_He's not there_

_Did you even care?_

_I would suffer the same fate_

_By choice_

_In my own stream of tears_

_You never cared._

I was Nightstream. That was my story.

As a kit, my family died from greencough. I was heart broken, and would cry every night. I had no friends, or even other kits my age. Luckily, my mentor and best friend came along.

Willowlight tought me everything. She was the sister I never had. Then, during my assessment, she got hit by a monster. I hope she wasn't in pain. I was losing faith in Starclan.

I earned my name, Nightstream, and I think I could have cried a stream.

I ended up loving Stormheart. He was loving, caring, and knew how how my life sucked. He was everything I could wish for. He drowned.

I denied that he was in Starclan. Starclan didn't care for me, but he did. I missed him so much, I died the next night.

That's not all.

_I woke up_

_In the place of tears_

_My single stream_

_It's so peaceful here_

_I see my love_

_The storm_

_The heart_

_It's so peaceful here_

_He asked me about Starclan_

_I said I didn't believe_

_He said the same back to me._

_It's so peaceful here._

_My heart goes higher_

_For just one second_

_I see the willow_

_It's so peaceful here._

_She says sorry_

_She can't stay_

_But I did see her_

_It's so peaceful here_

_She says I believe_

_Or she wouldn't be there_

_She says Starclan doesn't hate me_

_It's so peaceful here_

_Starclan is dead_

_Gone from skies_

_Can't control me_

_It's still peaceful here._

I wake to find myself still in the river, and Stormheart is their. Then Willowlight appears and says that Starclan is dead.

That's not all.

_She says that I am alive_

_That no cat_

_Can no longer die_

_I can live_

_I swim up quickly_

_With my mate_

_We come up safely_

_I can live_

_We return to camp_

_With gasps_

_We aren't dead_

_I can live_

_But Starclan is still dead_

_Sorrow seeks me_

_And I run_

_But I can live_

_It's only me now_

_So I think_

_But I feel the kicks_

_They will live_

_Three I have_

_Two toms and she_

_I return to family_

_We will live_

_Stonekit_

_Dustkit_

_Sunkit too_

_We will live_

_Yet somehow_

_They die too…_


	2. Anything

**MarshmallowClan**

**Challenge: Anything**

**Title: Tornado**

**Words: 150**

**Rated T**

**Poetry/****Tragedy**

**Summery:**

Nothing was the same. The winds took you all away and left me behind.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The sky is that ugly

shade of vomit green

What is happening

To you and me, and the family

.

Rocks are falling

from the sky

Should we leave

We stay, oh my

.

The winds come fast

It's too late now

The world is ending

with trees ripped from the ground

* * *

My world is crumbling

all around me

I can't see even

A single tree

.

The swirling winds

Took it all away

Friends and family

With only me to stay

.

If only we had left

When the sky turned green

When the rocks fell down

Then it wouldn't be just me

* * *

The river is swelling

Can you see

That they aren't here

And will never be

.

I talk to myself

under the old willow tree

And I just now decide

It can't be just me

.

I will end the horror

Can't you see

That the river takes

the life of me


	3. Fishing

**CloudClan**

**Challenge: Fishing**

**Title: Surprise**

**Words: 401**

**Rated K**

**Humor**

**Summery:**

What a disappointment.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I was excited. It had been a quarter-moon since I became Palepaw. Now, Cinderflake, my mentor, said she had a surprise lesson! Yipee!

"Hurry up Palepaw," Cinderflake warned, "Or we'll be late meeting up with your denmate."

I growned, "Do we _have to_ bring Mudpaw? He is _so_ annoying!"

Cinderflake looked like she wanted to argue, or at least scold me, but she didn't. Everyone in RiverClan knew it was true. Maybe even all four clans.

"Let's hurry." the calico she grumbled as she ran out of camp, "Follow me."

I ran after her. My heart beating faster. Was it a surprise battle session? Or maybe a hunting patrol? What if it was a super secret mission that even Galestar didn't know about! That would be fun, or at least if Mudpaw wasn't there.

I noticed that we were running to the border of ThunderClan. Maybe we were going to spy? We could find out if Blizzardstar was planning to take Sunningrocks back! She had her eye on the territory before she was even a warrior! Still though, Mudpaw would be too loud to spy.

Maybe we were to murder-

"We're here!" Cinderflake called to Mudpaw and Feathersky.

"Where is 'here'?" I asked. We were across the river from sunningrocks. Maybe we were to cross together?

"The river, duh." Mudpaw sneered, "Did you think we were going to ThunderClan?"

"Did not!" I lied.

"Did to!"

"Mudpaw," Feathersky hit him on the muzzle, "Bad."

I sneared at my enemy before listening to what Cinderflake had to say.

"We are at the river to learn to fish," Cinderflake proclaimed, "Not to kill each other with words."

"Dang it," Both me and Mudpaw said at the same time.

He turned and glared at me, "Don't copy me!"

"I didn't!" I turned to him, "We said it at the same time!"

"Not uh," he 'argued'.

I rammed into him slightly, and hissed, "Stop it!"

To my surprise, he slipped at the edge and started to fall into the river.

"Help!" he cried, "I can't swim!"

_What?_

"Yes you can!" his own mentor yelled, with that Feathersky pushed him into the river all the way.

Cinderflake sighed, "I guess we have to fish upstream. That scared the fish away if the yelling didn't."

"Meet you there!" Feathersky called to Mudpaw, not going to help him at all.

_I guess this wasn't a huge disappointment after all._


	4. Flight of Snow

**CloudClan**

**Challenge: Flight of Snow**

**Title: Goodbye**

**Words: *100***

**Rated K+**

**Family**

**Summery:**

Goodbye Mother

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_I saw them leave_

_to their dens_

_But I wanted to play_

_some more_

* * *

_I saw my mother_

_run to me_

_And Thats when_

_I saw the hawk_

* * *

_It picked_

_Me up_

_and my mother_

_jumped_

* * *

_She could not_

_hold on_

_to it_

_for long_

* * *

_It felt amazing_

_the wind and the air_

_As the hawk_

_flew away_

* * *

_When will we_

_return?_

_To my mother_

_so dear_

* * *

_I hope_

_it is soon_

_so she won't_

_worry about me_

* * *

_Little did I know_

_That that day_

_Was to be_

_My very last_

* * *

_Goodbye Mother_

_I hope that_

_I see_

_You again_


	5. 20 Stories of Love (Hawkfrost)

**CloudClan**

**Challenge: 20 Stories of Love**

**Title: Hawkfrost**

**Words: 74**

**Rated K**

**Romance**

**Summery:**

I love you - Haiku's

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_I'm an evil cat_

_And you are one of the best_

_And so I love you_

* * *

_My heart is pure black_

_Except for when I'm with you_

_And so I love you_

* * *

_You're the only one_

_Even if I'm just in line_

_And so I love you_

* * *

_You're a beautiful_

_Silver and white tabby_

_And so I love you_

* * *

_You know who you are_

_And you will remain un-named_

_And so I love you_


	6. 20 Stories of Love (Bluestar)

**CloudClan**

**Challenge: 20 Stories of Love**

**Title: Bluestar**

**Words: *100***

**Rated K+**

**Romance**

**Summery:**

I love you - Poem

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_You were there_

_Just sunning yourself_

_On my no-_

_Thunderclan territory_

_So I attacked_

_and you pushed back_

_and in the water_

_we go in_

_I thought I was_

_Drowning_

_You told me_

_Wrong_

_And I could still stand_

_Maybe I was_

_Harsh_

_But I told you_

_to leave_

_And then it started_

_At four of the trees_

_You would Climb_

_And you said_

_I would swim_

_Even through my_

_unknown fears_

_And maybe that night_

_That night_

_Changed it all_

_And maybe that night_

_That night_

_Changed their lives_

_And maybe that night_

_That night_

_I stopped asking why_


End file.
